Kim's Linked List
TTD THIS IS NOW AN ORPHAN PAGE It will be slowly cannabilized as parts of it are moved to the appropriate places Templates Template:Damage Assignment Simple Template:Damage Assignment Template:Card Abilities Simple Template:Visibility Template:Valid TARGET SPACE Template:Class and Rank Guidelines Template:Billet Template:Ability Levels Template:Zoning Effect Template:TARGET PLAYER Template:TARGET SPACE Template:Play Screen Visual Template:PrevNext Template:Card Table Header Template:Card Table Listing Template:Action Table Listing Template:Unit Page Template:Action Page Template:CatStarterDeck Template:Lone Template:Squad Template:Crew Template:Ldr Template:Cdr Template:Hero Template:LdrAbbr Template:CdrAbbr Template:HeroAbbr Template:CatIntrinsic Template:CatPersistent Template:CatDynamic Template:Card Attributes Category:Intrinsic Card Attributes Category:Persistent Card Attributes Category:Dynamic Card Attributes Effects and Attributes Damaging *Attack and Do damage = Attack - Defense, Min 1 if Attack > 0 *Flying = Do damage, ignore defense counters *Penetration N = ignore N of Defense *Do damage, ignore defense *Do damage directly (ignore all modifiers) *Retaliation N = do N damage to attacker *Distribute N = divide damage among N targets *Damage Trap N = Deal N damage when tapped, attack? *Field Trap N = Deal N damage to unit (placed in open space on enemy field) *Defender = Cannot attack Healing *Cure = Remove all traps from self or ally *Regenerate = Heal ally to total *Rejuvenate = Heal self to total *Renew N = Heal self N points, up to total *Heal N = Heal ally N points, up to total *Stimpack N = Heal ally N points, can exceed total *Protect N = Take N damage instead of a card you shield *Deflect N = Prevent next N damage done to ally from any source *Vampire N = Heal self up to N when dealing damage *Channel N = Heal ally up to N when dealing damage Morale The entire morale mechanic will probably be removed, so ignore the following. *Immigrant Icon = Tap to gain morale of one different nationality *Patriot N = Tap to gain N morale of your country *Dual Citizen = Tap to gain two fixed morale, your nation and one other *Cosmopolitan = Tap to gain morale of any country *Esprit N = Tap to gain N esprit (colorless morale) *Supporter = Tap to gain same morale as nation of another card on your field *Doubler = Tap to double the morale of another card on your field *= Tap to gain same morale of another card on your field could produce *Chameleon = Tap to gain same morale of any other card in play *Converter = Changes two morale into one morale of any nation *Morale cards will often have "comes into play" abilities or constraints *i.e. Patriots should come into play tapped *There should also be ways to get morale without tapping Removal (redo by MIA and KIA) *Maimtouch = Instant MIA when attacking if 1 damage is done *Assassin = When attacking, any card that would MIA goes KIA instead *Rout N = Enemy discards N target {tapped / untapped} card on field *Recall N = Enemy takes N {tapped / untapped} units on field back in hand *Retreat N = Enemy moves N {tapped / untapped} units on field to the bottom of HQ *Poison Trap N = MIA in N turns *Discard N = Enemy discards N card(s) from hand *= Force enemy to discard N card(s) from HQ *Remove N = Move N card(s) from field to MIA *Kill N = Move N card(s) from field to KIA Movement *Move N = Move N ally card(s) on field to an open space, sequentially *Swap N = Swap N ally card(s) on field, sequentially *Rush N = Move N enemy card(s) on field to an open space, sequentially *Confuse? Charge? N = Swap N enemy cards(s) on field, sequentially *Revive N = Bring one card from MIA to open field with at most N points of life *Draw N = Move top N cards from HQ into Hand *Reinforcement = Move one card of your choice from Reinforcements into Hand *Rescue N = Move N card(s) from MIA to Hand *Salvage N = Move N card(s) from MIA to HQ *Suicide = Move this card from field to KIA *Sacrifice = Move ally card from field to MIA *Funeral N = Move N card(s) from MIA to KIA *Placement = Cannot be moved by enemy while on field *Foundation = Cannot be moved by anybody while on field *Sapper N = Do N extra damage against Placements and Foundations, etc. *Cavalry X = Get a specific card from your HQ and put into your hand *Other tutor effects? Do we even want tutoring? *Champion = MIA card of same 'verse; MIA card enters field when champion leaves *Retribution = Bad effect to enemy when your cards are moved by them Visibility *Secret Agent = Top card of enemy HQ is always revealed *Leak N = Reveal N of your cards on field *Breach N = Reveal N of your cards in hand *Treason = Top card of your HQ is always revealed *Stealth = Cannot be revealed until attack *Recon? good word Eventually this goes in Visibility Abilities Cards and Decks *Requisition N = Look at top N cards of your HQ, and replace in any order *Assign N = Look at top N cards of your HQ, place any on bottom in any order, replace *on top in any order *Sabotage N = Look at top N cards of enemy HQ and replace in any order *= Look at top N cards of enemy HQ, place any on bottom in any order, replace on top *in any order *Shuffle = Shuffle your HQ *Subvert = Shuffle enemy HQ *Buyback Cost = Return card to hand instead of MIA *Cycle Cost = Discard this card to draw a new one Cards & Hands *= Raise hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (max 10) *= Lower Enemy hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (min 3) *= Draw a card. Raise hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (max 10) *= Target enemy discards a card. Lower Enemy hand limit by 1 while this card is in play (min 3) Tapping *Vigilant = Attack without tapping *Alert = Immune to enemy tapping effects *Tap N = Tap N enemy units *Untap N = Untap N ally units *Occupy = Tap ally in order to tap enemy *Neutralize = Keep ally tapped to prevent enemy from untapping *Fragile = minus when tapped *Entrenched = bonus when tapped Squad / Tribal *Get bonus / maneuver when in squad *Get +1 Stat per Tribe on field *Affinity N = Costs less *Amplify N = +1 Stat *Linesplit = Change unit Type or Weapon Probability *{Zone} Beacon {Type, Weapon} N = When this card is in {Zone}, {Type/Weapon} cards are more likely to be drawn *{Zone} Jammer {Type, Weapon} N = When this card is in {Zone}, {Type/Weapon} cards are less likely to be drawn *{Zone} Vanguard N = When this card is in {Zone}, it is more likely to be drawn *{Zone} Reserve N = When this card is in {Zone}, it is less like to be drawn Unusual *Infiltrator = placed on enemy grid space, has “leaves play” effect and/or negative effect *Traitor = Moves unit from an enemy grid space to an open space of yours; turns friendly *Might want this to only last for one turn, needs to be repeated Random Notes *We might want to differentiate between N = number of cards and all other N *"3" = number of cards, "3 Life" "3 turns" etc. OR *"#3" = number of cards, "3" some other stat *I've admixed maneuvers and attributes so that you can see how they interact *Most effects written as ally can have a "self only" variant, though we probably want to *not* distinguish between the two Keep Track of *= Put friendly into play *Flashback = Can play from MIA, then KIA *Terrainwalk = Immune to adverse effects from terrain *Shroud X = Cannot be targeted by X *Protection from X - Cannot be targeted or take damage from X *Erratic = use dice for effect? Seems... erratic *Delve N = Kill N cards from MIA to reduce cost by N morale *Kickers! Great for nationality balance *Expand Retaliation maneuvers *Expand Hinder maneuvers *Expand Immune To maneuvers No Tokens. Do we want counters? *Already have if we use traps. hmmm... *Weaken = Enemy unit gets -1 Stat *Bolster = Ally unit gets +1 Stat *Graft N = Shift +1/+1 counters around *Wither N = Damage done as -1/-1 counters *Proliferate Related Pages * Maneuver Design * Magic the Gathering Keywords * Kim's Beginner's Guide to Magic the Gathering